


I Like 'Ours'

by the_painless_moustache



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE BABIES, Babies, Everyone lives, FIRST AND FORMOST A STEREK FIC, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pack, SO MUCH FLUFF, magic babies, mentions of violence with children, with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_painless_moustache/pseuds/the_painless_moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>No</i>. No, absolutely not. I am not getting roped into <i>babysitting</i> the magic baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like 'Ours'

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so fluffy but I wanted a "Stiles and babies" fic and then this happened so

 “Stiles, that’s your fifth slice of pizza.”

 “You’re a fifth slice of pizza.” Stiles spits around his _sixth_ slice, thank you.

 Scott rolls his eyes and kicks at Stiles’ legs, but Stiles is very firmly planted on the couch and he has absolutely _no_ intention of moving. He kicks back and Scott whimpers pitifully. Stiles isn’t too surprised. He’s only on his third slice, after all. The weak have little chance of survival on his couch.

 “You guys are idiots.” Lydia provides helpfully, gliding into Stiles’ basement like it was an everyday occurrence. Stiles glances at Scott and swallows his food. “Uh, _hi_ , Lydia?”

 She drops a book on Stiles’ lap, dislodging his pizza and at least one testicle. He makes a noise to let her know that, but she ignores him and frowns at the pizza on the floor. “Ugh, _disgusting_.”

 “That was your fault!” Stiles chokes.

 Scott goes about picking up the pizza and has the state of mind to ask “Why are you here?”

 “Because you need that and Derek’s going to be here in ten minutes with the rest of the pack.”

 Stiles groans again, a different jolt of pain going through him. He glares down at the tomb, only…only it’s not a tomb. “Why is there a _baby book_ on my lap?” Stiles demands.

 Scott perks up and Lydia points towards the ceiling smugly. Suddenly, three werewolves come thundering down his stairs. Allison follows more slowly, smiles grimly at Stiles and presses a kiss to Scott’s cheek. Then follows Derek.

 “What the fuck is _that?_ ”

 “Language.” Erica scolds.

 Derek rolls his eyes and hitches the kid— _because holy fuck Derek has a kid?_ —onto his hip. “She showed up this morning.”

 “ _That’s_ encouraging.” Stiles shot.

 “She’s _cute_.” Scott cooed.

 Stiles glares at his friend before looking back at the little girl, because, _yeah_ , she’s frickin’ adorable. Not that he’s going to admit it. “So, what, she just knocked on the door?”

 “She climbed in my bed.” Derek said.

 Scott made grabby hands and Derek handed her off. Stiles notices with a snort she’s wrapped in one of Derek’s shirts, and if Stiles can guess her age, _that’s_ not going to last much longer. Erica and Isaac make baby noises over Scott’s shoulders while Allison smiles fondly at them. Lydia is poised to leave, apparently thinking her book-finding job was finished. Boyd is standing next to Derek, arms crossed to look tough, but there’s a softness there Stiles doesn’t usually see.

 “So, where’s she from?” Scott coos.

 “We don’t know.” Derek admits.

 Stiles thumbs through a few pages of the book absently. “Where are you taking her?”

 “Here,”

 Stiles glances up, sees he’s serious, and barks a laugh. “Yeah, _no_. Take her to Scott’s mom.”

 “She doesn’t have time for a magic baby.” Scott says mournfully.

 “Neither does my dad.”

 Derek, Boyd, and Lydia all give him a pointed look.

 “ _No._ No, absolutely not. I am not getting roped into _babysitting_ the magic baby.”

***

 He decides to call her Aya. He’s not sure why he likes the name so much, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She’s a little over a year, by their estimations. Her hair is thin but still needs to be dealt with and she’s not potty trained, so of course Stiles has to deal with dirty diapers. Luckily, he can purée just about anything for her to eat. Or, it seems like it. She’s got teeth, anyway.

 She’s actually a very easy child to watch. He goes out with Derek’s credit card and buys a few toys and clothes and diapers and bathing supplies, as well as a shit-ton of blankets and pillows. He makes Derek stick around to keep her for that, because he knows going into any store with a baby tied up in a Henley would probably tip someone off to weird things happening.

 After, that, though, he’s surprisingly alone with her. And he doesn’t mind. He chatters to her and she babbles back knowingly and they develop a way to move around each other, almost. She fits nicely into the slot above his hip and doesn’t cry—though there’s a threatening whimper—when he puts her in the bath. He bathes her, puts her in a diaper and a long night shirt and then makes her an applesauce-cereal mix that he thinks might taste good. You know, to a baby.

 She seems pleased enough to get it all over herself so he cleans her again and redresses her and then they lay together on the floor of his room, having a conversation of sorts. Stiles is surprised to find himself _good_ at this—though he shouldn’t. He gets kids more than he gets adults. Kids are easy. They want love, food, and toys. You just had to be nice to them.

 Sometime in the night, he falls asleep next to her and wakes up when Derek nudges his shoulder with his boot. He blinks up blearily at the werewolf and makes an unhappy noise before turning back to sleep.

 “She’s a Changeling.”

 Stiles looks up again. “Okay?”

 “She’s not human. She’s some sort of elf. Supposedly, they’re elf children and are exchanged for human children. When they grow up, they kill the parents and return to their species.”

 Stiles sits up, looks at Aya, and yep, okay, she’s glowing. It’s faint, but he can definitely see the faint purple haze around her. “But…I mean, I guess…I’ll look and see if there’s any kids matching her appearance in the police database.” Stiles sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

 Derek leans down and eyes her. “It’s okay, you know. It’s her nature to charm everyone around her.”

 Stiles ignores the comment and gets to work on the search.

 By the time Aya wakes up, Derek’s passed out, sitting up but leaning against his window, and Stiles has gone through the database four times as well as going through some lore. He doesn’t think the kid she’s impersonating would be missing any further than a few days. The stories seem to support the theory.

 She whimpers, rolling towards Stiles, and he smiles tiredly. “Hey, sweetie. Sleep okay?”

 She yawns and sticks an arm out, the one she’s not laying on, as a sign he needs to pick her up. He sighs and does, hauling her downstairs and setting her on the pile of towels he’d put down to feed her last night. He pours some Cheerios in front of her and she makes a pleased noise, grabbing at them and shoving them in her mouth. Stiles rubs a hand over his face and watches her. She’s not glowing now, but he can definitely see there’s something _ethereal_ about her. Like he keeps seeing her from the corner of her eye.

 His dad bangs into the house and stumbles into the kitchen, frowning when he sees Stiles is awake. He opens his mouth to question it when Aya makes a soft noise and draws his attention.  “Stiles.” he warns.

 “She’s not _mine_.”

 “Stiles,” he says again, even more slowly and dangerously.

 “I’m _babysitting_.” Stiles says.

 “Why is she eating cheerios on the kitchen floor?”

 “Because I didn’t want to buy a booster seat. So I made it up as I went.”

 “I don’t know whether to hit you and or be impressed.”

 Stiles smirks, and his dad cuffs the back of his head. He’s rubbing the spot when Derek stumbles in, blinking between him, his dad, and Aya. “Um.”

 His dad sighs. “I’m going to bed.” he grunts, shoving passed Derek and stomping up the stairs.

 “Pop.” Aya whines.

 Derek and Stiles blink at her wildly. Derek speaks first. “Did she—”

 “No.” Stiles says firmly, though, yeah, he thinks she probably just did. “What do we do with her?”

 “Did you find anything?”

 “No.” Stiles shakes his head. “And it doesn’t make sense, because she wouldn’t have shown up missing anyway. The lore all says they switch the children out. If you aren’t looking, you won’t notice a difference.”

 “Okay, so?”

 “Unless you had a kid in your house, I don’t think she’s what we think she is.”

 The logic of this seems to dawn on Derek pretty quickly and he looks at Aya with a confounded frown. “So what is she?”

 “Adorable.” Stiles offers, dropping to the floor to poke at her tummy. She giggles and rocks backwards onto the towels. “Maybe an imp, I don’t know.”

 “Everything we saw said she was a Changeling!” Derek argues, frown deepening. “The sudden appearance, the charm…she freaking _glows_ , Stiles.”

 Stiles frowns up at him. “Hey, who are you to be judging glowy body parts, mister?” Then Aya demands his attention again, kicking at his knee. He hefts her up and blows a raspberry into her neck. She squeals with laughter and wriggles in his arms. Then he hands her off to Derek.

 Derek stares at her like Stiles has pulled a gun on him. “What are you doing?”

 “Babysitting time is up. Take your kid.”

 “She’s not _mine_.”

 “She’s got your freaky green-blue-brown eyes!” Stiles argues.

 Aya begins to whine with being held so awkwardly between the two, so Derek quickly takes her and glares at Stiles. “You’ve got all the baby stuff.”

 “Your kid.”

 “I have a whole pack at my place! And it’s not even _people-safe_ yet!”

 “Your kid.” Stiles repeats easily, leaning against his counter.

 Derek huffs and looks at her. Really, the resemblance is a little uncanny and it isn’t the first time Stiles has considered her being Derek’s. He’s not sure _how_ it happened, but it very obviously happened, because she’s scowling at Stiles, too, and _that_ is a Hale scowl. “Holy shit.” Stiles giggles. “She is _so_ your kid.”

 “I can’t keep her, Stiles. Okay? My place isn’t safe. I don’t even know where to start.”

 “Cleaning her up and getting her changed, maybe?”

 Derek’s frown is more pleading this time.

 Stiles rolls his eyes, holds his arms out and is immediately handed a baby. Aya makes a disgruntled noise and Stiles coos “I know, Daddy’s mean, isn’t he ? Mean ol’ Daddy.”

 “ _She isn’t mine_.”

 “She is. I don’t know how, or why, but she is.” Stiles promises. “Clean up the cheerios, would you? I’ve got to go take care of your kid.”

 Stiles changes her diaper, gets her in an outfit, and puts her hair is messy little pigtails before carting her back downstairs. Derek’s on his phone, hand buried in the cheerio box and munching while he reads. “At least get a bowl.” Stiles sighs, and Derek has the decency to look a little embarrassed by it. Stiles moves past him to the living room and sets Aya out on her blanket fortress on the floor. She immediately gets to work finding all the things on the floor that _aren’t_ hers and messing with them until Stiles takes them away.

 “Where’d you learn to get good with kids?” Derek asks.

 “I _am_ a kid?” Stiles shrugs, waving some kind of musical bear in front of Aya, which is latches onto with relish. “I dunno, they’re not that hard to please. They don’t expect much, just undying devotion and love.”

 Derek snorts and sits next to him. “Sure, the simple stuff.”

 “So what are you going to do with her?”

 “Figure out where the hell she came from, first. What she is. Go from there. Maybe there’s someone who will adopt her. Maybe…maybe it won’t be an issue.”

 Stiles wants to hope that the second maybe means he’ll keep her, but he gets a feeling he means Stiles should be prepared for what happens if Aya is some adorable killer. He decides not to think about it and says “We could run some tests. See what she reacts to.”

 Derek looks vaguely impressed. “It’s not going to be very pleasant.”

 “We’ll consider it getting her shots.”

***

 “This is the worst idea I’ve ever had.” Stiles wails.

 Derek shoves him aside and picks Aya up, but she’s struggling away from him, too, screaming and tears to match Stiles’. “You guys are _the worst_.” Derek growls, and Aya starts getting louder.

 Stiles wipes his eyes and holds his arms out, waving. Derek moves to hand her off, but Aya looks skeptical. “Stiles is sorry, sweetheart.” he whimpers. “Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry.”

 Aya clings to him like a magnet, sobbing into his shoulder. There are burns and welts and cuts and _god_ Stiles is _awful_. He glowers at Derek miserably like it’s his fault. Derek rolls his eyes and mutters “for the love of god” under his breath before leaving the room. Stiles lays down on the floor with her and they both snivel at each other until she falls asleep.

 Derek comes back in when the screaming stops and sits on her other side, offering Stiles a glass of water. “You’re the worst.” he informs Stiles simply.

 “Why would you let me do that?” Stiles hisses, ignoring the water. “ _You’re_ her dad! You’re supposed to protect her, you _dick!_ ”

 “ _She’s not mine_.”

 They both jump at the knock on the door, but Aya doesn’t even stir awake. Stiles looks over her worriedly, because he could totally get put in prison for the marks on her, but they’re lightening already. The small knick he’d made with the silver is already pink and fading.

 Derek gets the door and is immediately trampled by Erica, Scott, and Isaac. Boyd follows shortly after, never too far from Erica, and Allison after him. They all screech to a halt when they see Aya on the floor and their immediate reaction is “ _Aaawww_ …” until they see the injuries.

 Erica is first. “ _Stilinski, what the hell did you do?_ ” she growls, eyes flashing yellow.

 “It was a stupid idea.” Stiles mumbles miserably, curling up against her. “The worst. Derek let me do it.”

 Everyone looks at him. He rolls his eyes. “We were testing to see what she was vulnerable to.”

 “Everything!” Isaac whimpers, looking at her with wide eyes. “She’s so _little_ and _fragile!_ ”

 “But she’s healing.” Allison points out. “She’s almost completely fine.”

 “I wish I was.” Stiles sniffs.

 “God, you’re a baby.” Derek sighs.

 “No, but _she_ is, and you let me do awful things to her, how _could_ you?”

 “Can we not talk about this anymore?” Scott begs. “I just came to look at the cute baby.”

 Erica and Isaac nod and all three drop to the floor. Suddenly, Stiles finds himself in a circle around Aya, all cuddling her together. It’s surprisingly awesome. Even Boyd joins in after awhile, spooning behind Erica but petting Aya’s foot.

 “We went to Deaton.” Allison says finally, collapsing on his couch. “He’s not so sure she’s a Changeling either. He said something about old pack treaties and fairies and then something about debt. It was really vague and mysterious.”

 “‘The fae do not like to be indebted, especially to powerful creatures. They’ll make it right the moment they feel they can.’” Scott repeats dutifully, still half asleep and snuggling a little too happily next to Isaac. Stiles doesn’t care; he’s seen Allison and Isaac being a little too close, too. He’s not gonna judge their decisions.

 Suddenly Derek curses loudly, loudly enough the entire pack turns to face him and Aya wriggles in her sleep. He stands up and stares at Aya. “Fuck.” he says again, a little softer now, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in open shock. Stiles sits up, but Derek stumbles backwards.

 And then he’s gone. The entire back looks around for awhile, and then Erica, Isaac, and Scott settle back against Aya, who snuffles happily into her blanket. Boyd seems more reluctant, but eventually he lays down, too. Stiles and Allison both look conflicted, and then Stiles sighs and stands. “I’ll get him. You guys watch Aya.”

 They all perk up and ‘aaw’ again. “You named her _Aya?_ ” Erica squeals.

 “I…yeah, I call her Aya.” Stiles blushes and gets his shoes on. “Just watch her, okay?”

 There’s affirmative hums from all but Allison and Boyd; Boyd, because he doesn’t speak much, and Allison because she’s currently cornering him. “What do you know?” she demands.

 “Nothing except that she’s Derek’s. But I knew that last night. She _looks_ like him, you know?”

 Allison pauses, looking conflicted, and then says “It’s gonna be okay, right?”

 And that, Stiles can’t answer. But like any question, Stiles will hunt the answers with his dying breath. So he says “I’ll make sure it is.”

 She nods. He leaves.

***

 Stiles watches Derek for a full ten minutes before saying “So are we going to talk about this or…”

 Derek skids to a halt, and that’s scary enough. Because Derek is normally finely attuned to his surroundings, but whatever’s going on in his head has blocked that out. Stiles sighs and shoves off the front of his jeep, cautiously moving forward. Derek’s still staring at him. “You kind of just left, you know.”

 “I know.” Derek says sharply, but there’s still a lot of panic that Stiles doesn’t like in his features.

 Stiles bites his lip, considers, then says “It’s just me here. You can talk to me, Derek.”

 “You said she looked like me.” Derek blurts, more panic swelling in him.

 Stiles nods slowly. “I know. Is it freaking you out?”

 “I thought you were stupid because I think she looks like you.”

 Stiles pauses at that, frowns. “So is she a Shapeshifter, or…”

 “She has your nose. Your cheekbones, your mouth…she’s you with my hair and my eyes and my stupid teeth.”  Derek’s pacing now, frantic.

 “I like your teeth.” Stiles offers meekly.

 “She looks like _us,_ Stiles.” Derek wheezes, bracing his hands on his knees. “Those fairies, they were…they were indebted to my mom a long time ago and we were _fine_ until we weren’t and this is the calmest stretch of time I’ve had in _eight years_ and they needed to pay back their debt. We saved their whole colony, so they saved mine.” Derek turns to him. “She’s a Hale, she’s a werewolf.”

 Stiles nods. “Okay. Okay, that’s good. That’s good to know, we can deal with that. Derek, look, we can deal with—”

 “But they didn’t just do that, they had to…” Derek collapses to the ground, head in his hands, knees pulled close to his chest. “I wanted a family again, Stiles.” he chokes. “I wanted a _family_.”

 Stiles drops next to him and grabs the back of his neck, a challenge in any other situation but a comfort here. “Hey, it’s okay. You got a family, okay? You’ve got the pack and me and now Aya and—”

 Derek looks up at him. “You named her?”

 He blushes. “Shit, I…I just needed something to call her. You can change it. It’s not like it’s on a birth certificate or something.”

 Then Derek pulls him forward sharply, their foreheads clanging together painfully. Stiles winces, but Derek holds and the pain fades quickly. “You’re the one I wanted, Stiles. I wanted a future with you, okay?”

 Stiles feels sluggish, but he climbs forward until he’s cradled in Derek’s lap, thumbs tracing his jawline and soothing him with kisses to his forehead. “Yeah, okay.” he murmurs. “It’s okay.”

***

 “Derek, don’t— _set her down!_ ”

 Aya giggles and Derek does _not_ set her down, instead still swinging her from one hand and grinning like a loon. She’s upside down, dark hair shining deep brown like her captor’s. Derek can hold her by one ankle easily, even though she’s nearly seven, and even though Stiles nearly always has a heart attack.

 “Derek, I’m _serious_.” Stiles begs. “My dad’s going to be here in a minute, can you _please_ not drop our kid?”

 “That was one time, and you didn’t even see it.” Derek teases, but when Stiles turns red he laughs and lifts her up, cradling her against his chest easily. “Relax, Stiles, you’re too tense for a Fourth of July barbeque.”

 “Maybe if you were grilling instead of endangering our child, I wouldn’t be freaking out.” Stiles sighs, covering the food as he sets it out. Derek rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his cheek—who’d of thought _he’d_ be the laid back one in this relationship?—before setting Aya on the ground and swatting at her butt to get her to run off. “You’re freaking out for no reason.”

 “It’s a big _deal_ , Derek.”

 “They’re going to be ecstatic.”

 “They better be.”

 “They _will_ be, calm down. It’s pack, not a jury.”

 Stiles narrows his eyes. “I don’t think you understand that those things are not mutually exclusive.”

 Derek pinches his ass and dodges the swings of the potato salad spoon before going to start the grill. Soon everyone arrives and the party is in full swing, perfect like Stiles wanted. Isaac soon has kids hanging all over him—his and Allison’s boy and girl, Scott and Kira’s boy, Erica and Boyd’s two boys and two girls, and Aya—and is slowly dragging them through the grass. Kira and Allison yell at him about grass stains and Scott swings an arm around both of them to drag them away. Melissa and John sit and talk about how grown up the kids are before their surrounded by grandchildren—who lost interest in Isaac the moment he failed to hold up to their standards of werewolf jungle gym.  Erica keeps pinching Stiles and winking when he tries to swat her with utensils but then Boyd sweeps her up and it’s so utterly _safe_ that Stiles can’t believe it’s his actually life for a moment.

 After dinner, the kids crash in a pile of blankets under the stars and everyone gathers around outside to watch them. Erica curls up in Boyd’s lap, Kira, Scott, Isaac, and Allison are all one soppy pile, and Melissa and John are a too-thought-out-to-be-neutral distance apart. Stiles is sitting with his back against Derek’s chest, and he just knows it. This is the moment. _It’s now_.

 “Derek and I have something to tell you.”

 Everyone stiffens and turns at once.

 Derek smirks into Stiles’ neck, completely unwilling to help out. Stiles makes a note to punish him later for it. “Derek and I are going to have a baby.”

 There’s a long pause and a lot of confused faces before John goes “Um, I don’t think it works that way.”

 Derek chuckles. Stiles blushes. “We found the fairies. We’ve decided that we’re going to give it a few months to prep and to get Aya used to the idea, but we’re going to…make one. More or less.”

 Scott’s first to leap up in congratulations. The rest of his gang follow, and Erica and Boyd are next. Melissa is equally ecstatic, and so is Stiles’ dad, but he’s also a little confused. Stiles can’t blame him. Everyone goes home, dragging their exhausted kids with, but Stiles and Derek leave Aya on the lawn, choosing to lay with her instead of pulling her inside. She makes a valiant effort to rise when her friends leave, but it’s hopeless. She’s out by the time they’re all piled together comfortably.

 “Boy or girl?” Derek asks sleepily.

 “Girls.” Stiles says, not even lifting his head. “A whole army of them. Twenty, maybe thirty.”

 Derek snorts and kicks him, carefully avoiding Aya. “I’m serious.”

 Stiles smiles, but it’s tired. He’s tired. Today was good. Today was perfect. “It doesn’t matter.” Stiles decides. “Either way, it’ll be ours.”

 “I never thought I’d have an ‘ours.’ Barely hoped for a ‘mine.’”

 “Now you wish you had a ‘mine’ because everything you have is ‘ours.’” Stiles snorts.

 Derek buries his head and Aya’s hair. “I like ‘ours.’”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://itsarugsbust.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi! :D


End file.
